


Star Guardians Chatroom of Doom

by That1Link



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), F/F, Multi, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1Link/pseuds/That1Link
Summary: The Star Guardians share one brain cell and have a group chat.





	1. Star Guardians Unite

**Author's Note:**

> So in celebration of the new Star Guardian skin release I decided to write a chat fic for them. I really love this universe so I hope people get a kick out of this
> 
> Here's everyone's names
> 
> Lux - Baby you are my angel  
Jinx - chaotic bastard  
Poppy - Poppy smash  
Lulu - im babie  
Janna - Designated mom friend  
Ahri - Foxy  
Miss Fortune - MF  
Syndra - Goth gf  
Ezreal - e-boy  
Soraka - Cinnamon Roll

**[Baby you are my angel added 9 people to the ** ** _Star Guardians _ ** **chat]**

**chaotic bastard: **the fuck is this

**Baby you are my angel: **Jinx! Language!! >:(

**chaotic bastard: **bleh

**Foxy: **Lux and I decided we should make a group chat so our teams could bond

**Designated Mom Friend: **That’s not a bad idea

**im babie: **yay!!! now we can talk to everyone :DDD

**MF: **I honestly would prefer not to

**e-boy: **c’mon lighten up mf ;)

**chaotic bastard: **ugh

**chaotic bastard: **ur here

**e-boy: **you’re just jealous of my amazing looks

**chaotic bastard: **not in the slightest

**e-boy: **:(

**Cinnamon Roll: **You’re all not going to fight, are you?

**Poppy smash: **Knowing Jinx, she’ll try and cause trouble at every possible moment

**chaotic bastard: **u know me so well

**Cinnamon Roll: **Let’s all get along please ^.^

**im babie: **yeah!! we’ll all be the bestest of friends

**chaotic bastard: **ugh you’re all too nice and boring

**Baby you are my angel: **Please be nice jinx? For me? :)

**chaotic bastard: **fineeee but only cause u asked, flashlight

**Baby you are my angel: **Thank you!!

**Poppy smash: **Haha Jinx is whipped

**chaotic bastard: **i will make u eat ur hands short stack

**Baby you are my angel: **Jinx >:(

**chaotic bastard: **h

**im babie: **what does whipped mean? like whipped cream??

**Goth gf: **It means she’s a sucker for Lux and will do anything and everything for her

**chaotic bastard:** bitch

**e-boy: **this is why I’m way better than jinx ;)))

**Goth gf: **Silence, bottom

**chaotic bastard: **ALKDKFKFLKGGJ SYNDRA

**Foxy: **LMAO

**MF: **I just witnessed a murder

**e-boy: **;-;

**Cinnamon Roll: **Guys I thought we said we would be nice :(

**Poppy smash:** Look at what you’ve done, you made her sad you jerks

**e-boy: **what about me? they made me sad too :(((

**Poppy smash: **Silence, bottom

**chaotic bastard: **HAHAHHAH

**e-boy: **;-;

**[Foxy changed e-boy’s name to silence, bottom]**

**silence, bottom: **bruh

**Foxy: **;)

**Designated Mom Friend: **Okay everyone, I think that’s enough teasing now.

**Designated Mom Friend: **It’s starting to get late so everybody should go to bed for classes tomorrow.

**Baby you are my angel: **Yes we will, Janna :)

**chaotic bastard: **ok mom

**im babie: **goodnight!!!!


	2. Jinx has a what

**chaotic bastard: **ugh

**chaotic bastard: **guys

**chaotic bastard: **guuuuyyyyysss

**chaotic bastard: **jdlskdkfnfkfkf

**chaotic bastard: **pls respond

**chaotic bastard: **plssssss

**Poppy smash: **What

**chaotic bastard:** im bored

**Poppy smash: **That’s what you spammed us for

**chaotic bastard:** yes

**Foxy: **We’re in class?

**chaotic bastard: **yeah?

**chaotic bastard: **and?

**chaotic bastard: **i dont care im bored

**Poppy smash: **Shut up and pay attention to class then

**chaotic bastard: **nah thats lame

**Poppy smash: **Alright I’m muting the chat then

**chaotic bastard: **nooo

  


~~~

  


**Foxy: **567 messages…

**chaotic bastard:** hehe

**MF:** Why

**chaotic bastard: **was bored

**Designated Mom Friend: **Please don’t spam the chat ever again Jinx

**chaotic bastard: **but moooooooommmm

**Baby you are my angel: **I’m guessing you didnt pay attention to class at all?

**chaotic bastard:** nope

**Baby you are my angel:** I’ll help you study then

**Poppy smash:** Lux you’re wayyyy too nice to her

**Poppy smash: **She’s never gonna learn if she doesn’t experience the consequences

**chaotic bastard: **ugh you sound like my sister

**chaotic bastard: **lifes already hard might as well fuck it ya kno

**Foxy: **Wait you have a sister?

**Foxy: **Before you said you didn’t have any family

**Goth gf: **Well obviously she lied

**Goth gf:** She lies all the time

**chaotic bastard: **you guys gotta reach like level 5 friendship to unlock my amazing backstory

**Baby you are my angel: **Yes she has a sister! 

**Baby you are my angel: **Her name is Vi and if i remember correctly she’s part of the police force

**chaotic bastard:** FLASHLIGHT

**chaotic bastard: **YOU TRAITOR

**Baby you are my angel: **Hehe, sorry Jinx

**chaotic bastard: **i cant believe u abuse ur high level friendship status like this

**Poppy smash: **Her sis is a cop and she turns out like THIS

**MF: **I think it makes sense

**MF: **Having tough authority figure makes can easily drive someone to being rebellious

**chaotic bastard:** sarah u son of a bitch ur the only one who understands

**chaotic bastard:** friendship ended with flashlight now mf is my best friend

**Baby you are my angel: **:(

**im babie:** oh wait!!!

**im babie: **i have a question!

**im babie: **not about jinx

**chaotic bastard: **thank god

**Baby you are my angel: **Of course Lulu! What do you want to ask?

**im babie: **ok so sarah is named sarah right, but we sometimes call her mf? what does mf mean?

**Goth gf: **It stands for motherfucker

**chaotic bastard: **LMAO

**MF: **I’m

**MF:** going to fucking murder you

**Foxy: **Ignore Syndra

**Foxy: **MF stands for Miss Fortune

**Foxy:** It’s a nickname and pun on her last name

**im babie: **ok! thank you!!

**Poppy smash: **Stop swearing you monkeys

**Poppy smash: **It took us way too long to teach Lulu not to repeat anything Jinx says

**Goth gf: **Sorry

**chaotic bastard: **im not sorry

**silence, bottom:** hey guys

**silence, bottom: **hate to interrupt the conversation but uhh

**silence, bottom: **we may have a small problem

**MF: **What did you do this time

**Cinnamon Roll: **He accidently brought back a monster while he was on another teleporting adventure

**MF: **Ez…

**chaotic bastard: **finally

**chaotic bastard: **it was getting too boring and peaceful

**Goth gf: **God damn Ezreal we told you to stop doing that

**silence, bottom: **it just jumped me mid teleport ok

**Foxy: ** Alright let’s get to work then

**Foxy: **Let’s go Star Guardians!


	3. Cryptid uwu

**chaotic bastard: **ugh

**chaotic bastard: **no more bringing monsters home magic boy pls that was a pain

**chaotic bastard: **wasnt even fun to shoot

**silence, bottom: **well excuuuuuse me

**Cinnamon Roll: **Maybe just tone it down?

**silence, bottom: **:(

**Goth gf: **Perish

**silence, bottom: **why are you guys so mean

**chaotic bastard: **cuz u suck

**MF: **Syndra’s always mean

**Goth gf: **Rude, but you’re right

**Baby you are my angel: **Okay guys no more being mean to Ezreal

**chaotic bastard: **but flaaaaasshhhhliiiigghhtt

**Designated Mom Friend**: Yes, that’s enough

**Designated Mom Friend:** We’re all just tired from that battle

**im babie: **yeah im a lil hungy

**Poppy smash: **hungy

**chaotic bastard: **im hangry

**Baby you are my angel: **You always are

**chaotic bastard: **yyup

**Cinnamon Roll: **I want to eat like 20 cinnamon rolls

**Goth gf: **Cannibalism

**Baby you are my angel: **I don’t think that’s good for you Soraka ^^;;

**Cinnamon Roll: **Maybe so

**Cinnamon Roll: **But I still want to

**chaotic bastard: **bet

**Designated Mom Friend: **Don’t encourage her

**MF: **Last time she went on a cinnamon roll binge she went into a food coma for like two weeks

**Cinnamon Roll: **It was delicious and peaceful…

**Goth gf: **It was the worst two weeks ever

**Goth gf: **We got our asses kicked without her healing

**silence, bottom:** sometimes i still can feel the pain

**chaotic bastard:** yall are disasters

**Poppy smash:** Jinx you don’t even have the right to speak

**chaotic bastard:** wow no jinx rights what the fuck

**Goth gf:** You guys seem like an overfilled fish tank

**Goth gf:** with one giant fish

**Goth gf: **And the tank is about to break

**Goth gf: **Janna is just like some tape barely holding everything together

**chaotic bastard:** what am i

**Goth gf: **You’re the giant fish

**chaotic bastard:** hell yeah im a fish

**Baby you are my angel: **That’s

**Baby you are my angel: **Oddly specific

**im babie: **i like fish!

**Designated Mom Friend: **I think it’s fitting

**Poppy smash:** Yeah makes sense

**chaotic bastard: **yeah cmon luxy what’s so wrong about fish

**Baby you are my angel: **I didn’t say it was wrong!!

**Baby you are my angel: **Just weirdly specific

**MF: **Syndra’s just like that

**Cinnamon Roll: **Yeah

**silence, bottom: **yep

**Foxy: **Mhm

**Goth gf: **uwu

**Baby you are my angel: **Oh Ahri there you are!

**Baby you are my angel: **I was beginning to wonder where you went

**chaotic bastard: **did

**chaotic bastard: **did syndra just uwu

**Foxy: **Sorry I accidentally took a little nap aha

**Foxy: **That fight was pretty tiring

**MF: **Maybe don’t throw yourself in the front lines

**chaotic bastard: **are we just gonna ignore the fact that syndra just went uwu

**Foxy: **I was just trying to cover you when you threw yourself into the fray

**MF: **Sorry

**chaotic bastard: **the CERTIFIED bitter goth syndra just uwud

**Goth gf: **I sure fucking did

**chaotic bastard: **you crazy son of a bitch

**Poppy smash: **Ok jinx we get it

**Baby you are my angel: **I think it’s time for us to go to bed

**chaotic bastard:** nah

**chaotic bastard: **its only like 1 am

**Poppy smash: **Yeah goodnight

**Cinnamon Roll: **Goodnight!! I hope you all sleep well

**MF: **Night

**chaotic bastard: **i don’t sleep

**Goth gf: **Mood

**Baby you are my angel: **Go to sleep

**chaotic bastard: **no promises

**Goth gf: **I can’t be a cryptid if I don’t sleep

**Baby you are my angel: **A what

**Goth gf: **A cryptid

**chaotic bastard: **are you that sleep paralysis demon i keep seeing

**Goth gf: **Yep

**chaotic bastard: **nice

**Baby you are my angel: **I’ll just

**Baby you are my angel: **Go to bed now

**Baby you are my angel: **Goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Syndra and Jinx have chaotic solidarity but Syndra is a more chill type of chaotic. Also Syndra’s a cryptid don’t @ me. That demon you see in the corner of the eye in the darkness? That’s Syndra


	4. Ice Cream and Crimes

**Goth gf: **I think I’m gonna head out and do something today

**Foxy: **Oh?

**Foxy: **Like what?

**Goth gf: **Maybe commit a felony

**Goth gf: **Or get ice cream

**Goth gf: **I haven’t decided yet

**MF: **Syndra…

**MF: **No

**chaotic bastard: **be gay do crime

**chaotic bastard: **also i wanna come

**im babie: **ooh i wanna come if you guys are getting ice cream :D

**Goth gf: **Sure why not

**Poppy smash: **Please no one let Jinx and Syndra join forces

**Poppy smash: **They need supervision

**Foxy: **I would totally go along and make sure they don’t destroy everything

**Foxy: **But I’m kinda busy

**Poppy smash: **With what

**Foxy: **I’m painting Sarah’s nails

**Foxy: **Very important stuff

**MF: **Sure is

**Cinnamon Roll: **I’m at work sorry ^^;

**Cinnamon Roll: **And Ez has detention again

**chaotic bastard:** cmon well be fineeee

**chaotic bastard: **we are 2 mostly functional people right syn

**Goth gf: **Yeah totally don’t even worry about it

**Poppy smash: **I’m extremely worried now

**Foxy: **Why don’t YOU do it

**Poppy smash: **I’m training

**im babie: **while texting??? :0

**Poppy smash: **No that’s dangerous

**Poppy smash: **I only text between hammer swings

**chaotic bastard: **wow

**chaotic bastard: **yo syn what ice cream flavor u gonna get

**chaotic bastard: **or crime u wanna do

**Goth gf: **Rocky road

**im babie: **i like cookie dough with rainbow sprinkles

**Goth gf: **As for crime maybe a B&E

**Goth gf: **Except like we don’t steal anything

**Goth gf: **Like we just smash their window and break the door lock or something

**Goth gf: **But we don’t touch anything else

**Goth gf: **The owner of the place would just be fucking paranoid

**chaotic bastard: **thats

**chaotic bastard: **genius

**Designated Mom Friend: **What’s this about commiting crimes?

**Baby you are my angel: **We left for like 20 minutes what are you planning Jinx

**chaotic bastard: **hey i didnt do anything

**Poppy smash: **yet

**Goth gf: **We’re getting ice cream wanna come

**Baby you are my angel: **Oh

**Baby you are my angel: **Sure but I’m not staying for long

**Baby you are my angel: **Gotta study after

**chaotic bastard: **lame

**Designated Mom Friend: **I’ll come along too

**Poppy smash: **Maybe I’ll join after I finish training

**im babie: **yay more friends coming :D

~~~

**chaotic bastard:** so…

**chaotic bastard: **we got banned from the ice cream place

**Poppy smash: **I literally just finished training what the hell

**MF: **I’m not surprised

**Baby you are my angel: **I can’t believe you got us banned

**chaotic bastard: **hey there’s no such thing as too many toppings

**im babie: **at least we got to keep our ice cream!

**Goth gf: **Jinx isn’t so lucky tho lmao

**chaotic bastard: **yeah my beautiful creation of ice cream is gone forever now

**Foxy: **What even happened

**Designated Mom Friend: **You’re better off not knowing

**Foxy: **Well then

**Foxy: **If you guys want you can come down to Panth’s

**Foxy: **Sarah and I are hanging out here with Soraka

**Cinnamon Roll: **Please don’t cause too much trouble

**silence, bottom:** hey guys just got out of detention

**silence, bottom: **what did i miss

**Goth gf: **The universe is getting taken over by the giant spaghetti monster like I’ve always feared would happen and now all the other Star Guardians are dead or too wounded to fight you have to save us Ezreal

**silence, bottom: **what

**Foxy: **We’re meeting up at Pantheon’s and stuffing our faces with as many baked goods as we can

**silence, bottom: **ok that makes more sense

**Goth gf: **One day that monster will come and destroy us all and I’ll say I told ya so

**Baby you are my angel: **Okay then

**silence, bottom: **you comin too lux? ;)

**chaotic bastard: **ew stop with the winky face

**Baby you are my angel: **I was going to study but Jinx is dragging me along

**silence, bottom: **alright im on my way

**im babie: **i want cookies

**Cinnamon Roll: **Pantheon has some good cookies but the cinnamon rolls are always the best

**chaotic bastard: **ya sure we can get u lots of cookies loops

**Poppy smash: **Wait she already had ice cream don’t give her more sugar

**chaotic bastard: **>:3

**Goth gf: **One fear

**Baby you are my angel: **Jinx no…

**Baby you are my angel: **You remember what happened last time

**im babie: **aw i wanted cookies :(

**Goth gf: **Look what you did you made her sad

**Foxy: **What happened last time

**Designated Mom Friend: **Lulu on a sugar rush is… something we try and avoid

**Poppy smash: **You can have ONE cookie Lulu

**Poppy smash: **We can get more but you can’t have them until tomorrow

**Poppy smash: **And Jinx do not try and steal them for Lulu

**chaotic bastard: **oh nooo my master plan foiled

**Baby you are my angel: **Seriously don’t, Jinx

**chaotic bastard: **hmph

**MF: **Well you guys sure are lively

**silence, bottom: **hey we’re p lively too i think

**Foxy: **Only when Syndra picks on you Ez

**Goth gf: **Haha yeah those are good times

**silence, bottom: **not for me…

**chaotic bastard: **yea yea whatever

**chaotic bastard: **lets just get on to the food

**Foxy: **We’re waiting on you guys

**Goth gf: **We’re on our way

**silence, bottom: **see you guys there!


	5. Hey Ahri wtf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez this sure took a while, huh? Well the next chapter shouldn’t take as long!
> 
> This chapter takes place after the Twilight Star story and the Light and Shadow cinematic

**chaotic bastard: **um

**chaotic bastard: **can someone explain why I woke up to flashlight panicking and some girl i dont know sleeping on the couch

**Poppy smash: **We literally just left to get groceries what the hell did you do Jinx

**chaotic bastard: **i just woke up!!!!

**chaotic bastard: **its too early for this

**Goth gf: **It’s like 2 pm

**chaotic bastard: **yeah and?

**Goth gf: **aight

**Baby you are my angel: **Ahri just came by out of nowhere and said she had left for a few days and had to go take care of things she missed and told me to take care of her unconscious friend aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**silence, bottom: **take a deep breath lux chill out

**Baby you are my angel: **Yeah ok alright you’re right this is fine everything’s chill

**MF: **Wait what

**MF: **Who

**Baby you are my angel: **She’s got like kind of orange hair and a…. lizard tail??

**chaotic bastard: **theres also this big ol frog

**MF: **W

**MF: **NEEKO?????

**MF: **AHRI WHAT THE HELL

**MF: **AHRI WHERE ARE YOU BITCH

**Designated Mom Friend: **Oh dear

**chaotic bastard: **yknow this chick??

**Cinnamon Roll: **Let’s just take a deep breath okay Sarah?

**silence, bottom: **yikes

**im babie: **I dont know whats happening but we got some popsicles from the store!

**Foxy: **I’m a little busy ówò

**MF: **AHRI WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED

**MF: **WHY IS NEEKO WITH LUX’S TEAM WHERE DID SHE EVEN COME FROM WHATSHDJFKFK

**Goth gf: **It’s ok guys I took her phone

**Foxy: **Ahahaha thanks Syndra

**Foxy: **It’s a long story I’ll fill you guys in later anyways gotta go make-up an exam byeee

**Baby you are my angel: **WAIT Ahri what am I supposed to do if she wakes up????

**Foxy: **Just give her some cheese or something till I get back

**Baby you are my angel: **???????

**Goth gf: **Wack

**chaotic bastard: **maybe i shouldnt have gotten out of bed today

**Goth gf: **Maybe lol

**Goth gf: **ok sarahsfjfkkf

**MF: **Don’t take my damn phone

**Goth gf: **Lmao

**Poppy smash: **So….

**Poppy smash:** You wanna explain who this girl in our home is

**MF: **Neeko is from our old team

**MF: **I thought she died…

**MF: **How in the stars did Ahri even find her

**Baby you are my angel: **Oh…

**chaotic bastard: **oh damn

**Cinnamon Roll: **We’ll have to wait for Ahri to return for a full explanation

**silence, bottom: **geez a lot is happening today huh

**Goth gf: **Yep

~~~

**Foxy: **Whew I’m back

**Foxy: **And I’m on my way over to your place Lux

**Foxy: **Anything happen while I was gone?

**Baby you are my angel: **Oh thank the stars

**Baby you are my angel: **Your friend woke up and turned into Jinx and they’ve been going nuts since then

**Poppy smash: **They got to the popsicles

**Poppy smash: **I’ve been wearing noise cancelling headphones and ignoring Lux’s plight

**im babie: **im watching them its really fun

**Designated Mom Friend: **Such a mess…

**silence, bottom: **turned into jinx?

**Poppy smash: **Yeah there’s 2 Jinx’s

**silence, bottom: **sounds terrible

**Poppy smash: **It’s a nightmare

**MF: **Ahri explain what the hell is going on

**Foxy: **Hang on buying a new phone

**Goth gf: **Don’t you already have like 3

**Foxy: **It’s for Neeko ya dummy

**Foxy: **Anyways I felt the star fragments I have acting weird so I had to go investigate immediately and I found Neeko fighting a bunch of corrupted star guardians

**Foxy: **We fought them off and escaped and Neeko passed out on the way back here

**MF: **Were the others there

**silence, bottom: **we were definitely not there

**Cinnamon Roll: **I don’t think she means us

**Foxy: **Xayah and Rakan were there yes

**Goth gf: **Ooh the lore

**Foxy: **Look there’s a lot to explain

**Foxy: **How about all of us meet up with Lux’s team at their place and I’ll explain everything

**MF: **Oh my way

**silence, bottom: **Alright then

**Cinnamon Roll: **Okay!

**Goth gf: **Damn guess I’m coming too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, Neeko can finally join the gang


	6. Spooky Plans

**[** ** _Foxy_ ** ** added ** ** _Neeko Neeko Nii _ ** **to the ** ** _Star Guardians _ ** **chat]**

**Neeko Neeko Nii: **neeko is happy to meet all of ahris friends!

**Baby you are my angel: **We’re happy to meet you too!

**Designated Mom Friend: **Likewise

**Poppy smash: **Yeah nice to meet you too

**im babie: **yay more friends!! :D

**Cinnamon Roll: **We’re happy to have you :)

**silence, bottom: **welcome to the team

**Foxy: **Oh Neeko I’m so happy you’re back I missed you SO so much

**MF: **Are you crying again Ahri?

**Foxy: **Bitch shut up you’re crying too

**MF: **No comment

**Neeko Neeko Nii: **neeko missed you too :)

**Goth gf: **And our big dysfunctional family grows bigger

**chaotic bastard: **we done being sappy yet

**Foxy: **Yes I’m good now

**chaotic bastard:** ok good

**chaotic bastard: **cause ive got some plans for us

**Poppy smash: **Oh no

**Baby you are my angel: **I’m almost afraid to ask

**Baby you are my angel: **What plans?

**chaotic bastard:** weeeeeelllllll

**chaotic bastard: **halloween is coming up :)

**chaotic bastard: **not like its my all time fav holiday or smth :)

**chaotic bastard: **i was thinkin we can like dress up and go trick or treat and then after have a sleepover and watch some horror movies while we chow down on candy

**Foxy: **That’s… surprisingly tame

**MF: **Trick or treating

**MF: **What are you? 9?

**chaotic bastard: **um im 11 so shut the fuck up

**chaotic bastard: **i can’t say no to free candy

**im babie: **trick or treating is fun!!

**Neeko Neeko Nii: **ooh its been so long! Neeko would love to go trick or treating

**Foxy: **Ok that settles it

**MF: **Oh no

**Foxy: **Shut up Sarah we’re going trick or treating

**Goth gf: **I fully intend to go haunt people while we’re out

**silence, bottom: **you do you I guess

**Poppy smash: **It can’t be that simple

**Poppy smash: **What’s the catch

**chaotic bastard: **no catch :)

**Poppy smash: **That smile says otherwise

**Cinnamon Roll: **Maybe she’s just genuinely excited for the holiday and wants us all to hang out

**silence, bottom: **i dunno…

**silence, bottom: **last time I agreed to do something with jinx i almost died

**chaotic bastard: **hey ya asked for it

**MF: **When was this?

**chaotic bastard: **dont worry bout it

**Goth gf: **Ez and Jinx… hang out together??

**chaotic bastard: **ew no

**silence, bottom: **no

**silence, bottom: **she was threatening me the entire time

**Baby you are my angel: **Jinx what are you planning

**Baby you are my angel: **It better not be another haunted house

**chaotic bastard: **its fiiiiiinnneee

**Baby you are my angel: **Jinx >:(

**chaotic bastard:** okay fine ill tell ya

**chaotic bastard: **but only cause im rlly excited

**chaotic bastard: **im taking u guys to this new haunted house that’s opening up

**chaotic bastard: **well it’s not really a house its like an old warehouse with a big ol field around it

**chaotic bastard: **they call it the harrowing

**chaotic bastard: **its a huuuuuge spooky event ive been SO excited for it pls

**Goth gf: **WAIT THE HARROWING??

**Goth gf: **HOLY SHIT YESS

**MF: **Wow Syndra actually excited for something

**Goth gf: **Bitch shut up

**Baby you are my bastard: **Jinx you know I hate those haunted houses

**chaotic bastard: **cmon glowstick you hate haunted houses but loooove horror movies

**Baby you are my angel: **Yeah because I’m not the one being chased down by a monster!!

**Baby you are my angel: **Plus last time I punched that actor and I still feel bad about it

**silence, bottom: **don’t worry lux i’ll protect you at the harrowing

**Baby you are my angel: **Okay.

**chaotic bastard: **ugh

**Foxy: **I’ve never heard of this Harrowing thing

**chaotic bastard: **like I said it’s new

**Goth gf: **and you’d only know about it if you know the right people

**Foxy: **How do you two know about it

**chaotic bastard: **i got my connections

**Goth gf: **so do i

**chaotic bastard: **also its not open till like 10 at night so which is why I wanted to go trick or treating first

**chaotic bastard: **so u guys down or what??

**Poppy smash: **Sure why not

**MF: **I’m down

**Neeko Neeko Nii: **sounds fun!!

**Foxy: **Hell yeah sure

**im babie: **yeah lets do it!

**Cinnamon Roll: **Sure I’ll go

**Designated Mom Friend: **Seems fun

**silence, bottom: **i’ll go to protect lux

**Baby you are my angel: **Thanks

**chaotic bastard: **ugh

**silence, bottom: **what you jealous? ;)

**chaotic bastard: **shut up

**chaotic bastard: **you guys better get your costumes ready

**im babie: **im going to be a dragon tamer!

**im babie: **pix will be dressed as a little dragon

**Foxy: **Ooh I think I’m gonna do a kind of forest spirit themed costume

**silence, bottom: **im going as my dnd character, jarro lightfeather

**chaotic bastard: **nerd

**Baby you are my angel: **That sounds cool

**Poppy smash: **Maybe I’ll be some kind of knight…

**Cinnamon Roll: **I’m going to be a reaper ^.^

**Foxy: **Wow that’s dark

**Cinnamon Roll: **I like scary stuff

**Goth gf: **It’s always the sweet ones that are super into horror

**Goth gf: **Ima be a mermaid

**Goth gf: **Or something like one cause I’m not gonna walk around with a mermaid tail

**MF: **I think I’ll just use last year’s costume

**Foxy: **The cowgirl one?

**Foxy: **Don’t be lame Sarah do something new

**MF: **Fine

**MF: **I’ll be a witch

**Foxy: **Unoriginal

**Foxy: **Be a sexy witch

**silence, bottom: **is that any more original?

**Foxy: **Yes

**MF: **Fine I’ll be a sexy witch

**Foxy: **Yessss

**Designated Mom Friend: **If we’re sharing costumes I think I’ll be a divine spirit of old, guardian of a sacred blade

**chaotic bastard: **so mystical

**Neeko Neeko Nii: **not sure what to be…

**Neeko Neeko Nii: **neeko could be anything!

**Baby you are my angel: **I’m not sure what to dress up as either

**chaotic bastard: **ur creative flashlight im sure u can figure it out

**Baby you are my angel: **What are you gonna be?

**chaotic bastard: **a badass zombie slayer!! complete with zombie blood

**Goth gf: **Nice

**silence, bottom: **yo lux maybe you can be some kind of magical fantasy thief

**silence, bottom: **it’d go well with my costume

**Baby you are my angel: **That sounds like a good idea actually

**Baby you are my angel: **Thanks Ez :)

**chaotic bastard: **i was gonna offer you go zombie slaying with me but alright

**Neeko Neeko Nii: **neeko will be ahri!

**Neeko Neeko Nii: **because ahri is pretty

**Foxy: **Aww Neeko <3

**Goth gf: **Are the rest of us not pretty?

**Neeko Neeko Nii: **you’re all pretty!!

**Neeko Neeko Nii: **even ezreal is pretty

**Neeko Neeko Nii: **for a boy

**silence, bottom: **uh thanks?

**Cinnamon Roll:** Sounds like all of us have our costumes planned now ^.^

**chaotic bastard: **u guys better be ready for the best halloween ever!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what everyone’s costumes are :)


	7. Halloween Harrowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The squiggly lines in the middle of the chat are meant to represent time skipping and there’s a lotta these this time around so I’m just clarifying it here

**Cinnamon Roll: ** Happy Halloween everyone ^.^

**chaotic bastard: ** hell yeah!!!!!!!!

**MF: ** So what’s the plan?

**Foxy: ** We have a pretty big group

**chaotic bastard: ** we divide and conquer!

**chaotic bastard: ** gotta get as much candy as we can

**Goth gf: ** Not a bad idea

**chaotic bastard: ** ikr im a genius

**chaotic bastard: ** also i think im banned from a lot of houses so

**Poppy smash: ** Of course you are

**chaotic bastard: ** :)

**chaotic bastard: ** we can meet up later for the Harrowing :p

~~~

**chaotic bastard: ** yo i got SOO much candy hell yeah

**Designated Mom Friend: ** We should drop off all this candy before we head to the Harrowing

**Poppy smash: ** Yeah that’s prob a good idea

**chaotic bastard: ** sure but im keeping some in my pockets to snack on!!

**Poppy smash: ** You’re gonna get a sugar rush

**chaotic bastard: ** thats the plan, stan

**Foxy: ** Can we drop ours off at your place Lux?

**Baby you are my angel: ** Yeah of course

**Baby you are my angel: ** I guess we’ll all meet up then

**chaotic bastard: ** HARROWING TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Baby you are my angel: ** I’m terrified

**silence, bottom: ** don’t worry lux i gotcha

**Baby you are my angel: ** Hhhhhhhhh

**Neeko Neeko Nii: ** neeko think it’s gonna be fun

**MF: ** Don’t go shape shifting into the actors, Neeko

**Neeko Neeko Nii: ** i won’t!

**chaotic bastard: ** lets gooooo

~~~

**silence, bottom: ** uh hey guys have any of you seen lux?

**Foxy: ** No, why

**MF: ** What did you do Ez?

**silence, bottom: ** i may or may not have lost her…..

**Poppy smash: ** Dude

**im babie: ** D:

**chaotic bastard: ** BITCH WHAT

**chaotic bastard: ** YOU LOST OUR FUCKING LEADER????

**Goth gf: ** Boi ya fucked up

**silence, bottom: ** it’s really dark out here okay!

**chaotic bastard: ** SHES LITERALLY BRIGHT FUCKING PINK

**Foxy: ** I can’t believe you lost the leader of a whole different star guardian team

**Goth gf: ** He brings dishonor to our family

**Cinnamon Roll: ** Ezreal…

**chaotic bastard: ** im never trusting unear her ever again u fucking twink

**Foxy: ** TW INK

**Designated Mom Friend: ** Jinx please calm down

**Designated Mom Friend: ** We need to find Lux

**silence, bottom: ** she isnt picking up the phone

**Goth gf: ** I’ll let Kalista know what’s going on

**Foxy: ** Kalista?

**Goth gf: ** A friend of mine. She works here

**im babie: ** jinx just ran off

**Poppy smash: ** Oh my stars can we just have one normal Halloween

**Foxy: ** With the Star Guardians? No way!

**MF: ** At least there’s no void monsters attacking

**Cinnamon Roll: ** Um actually…..

**MF: ** Please don’t tell me I just jinxed us

**Poppy smash: ** Usually that’s Jinx’s job

**Cinnamon Roll: ** A rift just opened up and some monsters crawled out

**silence, bottom: ** i was really hoping that purple glow was just special effects

**Goth gf: ** Yeah I just confirmed with Kalista it’s def not special effects

**Foxy: ** Alright we’re gonna have to go take care of the monsters and hope that Jinx finds Lux

**Goth gf: ** On it

~~~

**chaotic bastard: ** I FOUND LUX!!!!

**Goth gf: ** sweet

**chaotic bastard: ** what did i miss

**Goth gf: ** Oh nothing much

**Goth gf: ** Just a horde of void monsters attacking and we’re fighting them off rn

**chaotic bastard: ** yall fighting shit without me??

**chaotic bastard: ** wait why are you texting

**Goth gf: ** I’m punting orbs at the monsters with one hand and texting with the other

**chaotic bastard: ** oh

**Goth gf: ** And we just smashed the last one

**chaotic bastard: ** oh come on!!!!

**chaotic bastard: ** u guys dont even save one for me

**Goth gf: ** Should’ve found Lux faster

**Poppy smash: ** I thought you had like a Lux homing beacon

**Poppy smash: ** What took you so long

**chaotic bastard: ** um

**chaotic bastard: ** stuff!!

**Poppy smash: ** That’s not suspicious

**MF: ** I bet 10 bucks that Lux got scared of Jinx and ran away from her

**Goth gf: ** 10 bucks that Lux punched Jinx on accident and knocked her out

**Foxy: ** 20 bucks that they were making out!!!!!

**chaotic bastard: ** alskdkfjfk

**Goth gf: ** A bold bet there, fox

**Foxy: ** >:3

**Foxy: ** My foxy intuition is never wrong

**Designated Mom Friend: ** That’s enough now

**Designated Mom Friend: ** Where’s Lux

**chaotic bastard: ** with me rn

**chaotic bastard: ** her phone is dead

**chaotic bastard: ** we’ll head over to u guys

**Foxy: ** I think it’s time to call it a night ladies and twink

**silence, bottom:** please don’t call me a twink

**Goth gf: ** She didn’t say your name that means you’re now acknowledging you’re a twink

**Foxy: ** Haha gottem

**[Foxy changed silence, bottom’s name to twink]**

**twink: ** fuck you

**Foxy: ** <3

**Neeko Neeko Nii: ** are we still doing that sleepover?

**Foxy: ** Sure why not

**Foxy: ** We did leave our candy and stuff with Lux’s team lmao

**Foxy: ** If that’s cool with you guys?

**chaotic bastard: ** flashlight says yes

**im babie: ** yay sleepover!!! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween gaymers  
I totally meant to post this yesterday but got caught up in life stuff so here it is exactly on Halloween


End file.
